


After the Fireworks

by Smoonaddicted



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fourth of July, Romance, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoonaddicted/pseuds/Smoonaddicted
Summary: Dr. Luisa Alver didn’t expect that after a one-night stand she would fall in love for the only person she shouldn’t fall in love. Her new stepmother.





	1. Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally in brazilian portuguese my native language so I translated it to English and hope it isn't bad. Thanks for reading.

 

 

“30 days sober, thirty days sober. I need stay sober.” Luisa kept repeating these words to herself, and she would remain sober. She was healthy now and fulfilling her responsibilities so that her family would trust her again.

Last month she ended up making a scene at her dad’s dinner, turning everything into a show, in which she was the main attraction. Drinking a several glasses of wine during the meal, she was laughing loudly and making inappropriate comments about everything. Alison and Rafael had to take her way. Alison was shocked and Rafael with anger for Emilio plays all the responsibility on him.

”Be helpful and help your sister “Emilio said

That wasn’t the responsibility of anyone and Luisa knew it. She looked like a 20 old girl, venerable, drunk and exposed. Now she wouldn’t let that scene happen again. Alison forgave her and asked Luisa to attend AA meetings again.

Alison was in her third year of medical residency, she was younger then Luisa but much more mature, they were fine now and Luisa had high hopes for their relationship. Next week the doctors will travel to a medical conference in England. Luisa couldn’t wait to go with Alison, taking girlfriend along, would help keep things on track. And she had some good friends in London.

 

Luisa was heading towards Fort Lauderdale. It was fourth July and her father had called her and her brother for a dinner. Emilio looked excited on the phone, and then in a brief conversation with Rafael, Luisa deduced they would have a new person in the family, again.

“It took too long ”she said, rolling her eyes.

Yes, she was an adult, but the idea of a stepmother still didn’t please her. All previous experiences were unpleasant. But she would behave well, she owed it after the last dinner.

The hotel she’d stayed wasn’t bad, Luisa had the habit of paying special attention to every hotel she stayed because of the family business. The night would be long and she was a little bored, thought of watching a movie, but the idea was not going to work, Alison wasn’t there for a certain kind of fun, and just thinking about the idea of maybe taking a book and studying (yes, a doctor never stops studying, has to keep up with the constant advances of medicine) gave her sleep.

“I think I'm going out, I can’t stand being in this room alone all night”she told herself.

Luisa thought about the bad idea of going out for fun, but on the side she would put herself the proof of going to a place alone and ignore the desire to consume alcohol.

The phone rang.

“Hello”

“Hi, Lu is Alison”

“I know, that’s you silly “she laughed “Are you in the hospital?

“Hidden in the broom closet to talk to you, the night here will be pretty hectic.”

“Risking for me, I loved it.”  Luisa thought of that moment, holiday more opportunities for accidents, the night for Alison would be run. She felt certain nostalgia when she was a resident, and she was in shifts and shifts at the hospital.

“Proving my love for you, risking being caught by my boss, because I wanted to be there with you.”

“Don’t worry you'll have a surprise tomorrow night, "she said wickedly." I can’t wait to see you, Ali.

“You told me that your father might come up with a not so good surprise, but keep your cool, because now I'm with you and things are going to be better.”

“I'll behave, and just imagine how cool it will be to go to England with you, and spend many mornings with you naked on the sheets with that incredible weather”

 

Luisa knew that Alison would blush when she said that, and could imagine it now, she heard Alison's giggle on the phone.

 

“Lu I need to hang up, love you. Bye.”

 

Luisa hung up the phone, and hesitated a moment to decide what she would do that night. Staying in the room or going out for fun?

  
Luisa and her bad decisions, the problem began there, when giving in to the desire to leave.

The bar was only for women, a nice place where Luisa had appeared several times and met many women, for her it was never a challenge, "she had a magnet to attract women” , Rafael said once, with jealous because she was more successful than him. That night when she  arrived at the bar, she told herself that she would take it easy, Luisa just wanted to pass the time, spend some energy to get back to the hotel, and get a good night's sleep.

Sitting at the bar, ignoring the urge to order a drink and contented herself with a water-based mojito, Luisa saw the most beautiful woman of her life. A redhead in a red dress, totally lush and coming toward her.

If someone asked

“What about Alison?”

She wouldn’t be able to respond.

The redhead approached sitting next to her, looking at her intensely.

“Can I buy you a drink?” she asks.

“34 days sober “she replied, showing the glass of mojito without alcohol.

“Gotcha! I’m just getting out of the drug world myself.”

  
They agreed go to somewhere else and extend the night, the conversation remained in the tenuous line of revealing what is necessary of itself, without exaggerating, because the chemistry was inevitable and both went to the end, over and over again. Luisa enjoyed every moment with the redhead, in a pool and fireworks in the sky.

  
That was proof of the effect that Rose had on Luisa, they were in a pool, and Luisa didn’t like swimming pools but that night she didn’t care, the sex  was one of the best in her life and nothing mattered at the time.

 

The clothes were clinging to the not totally dry bodies, they kissed for the last time, Luisa described the kiss as overwhelming.

 

“It's late, I have to go “said the redhead.

 

“Don’t forget your purse "Luisa said, returning the purse to the redhead, who had forgotten her on the floor as she slipped on her dress. At the same moment Luisa thought that perhaps she should have kept the bag to have the opportunity to meet the redhead again.

  
“Great night “she said, looking into Luisa's eyes.”Take care of yourself”

  
Luisa watched the majestic figure move away. They would probably never see each other again. Was it a one-night stand.

 

2

 

Luisa and Emilio arrived in front of the restaurant, 5 stars frequented by the elite.

 

"I thought we were going to an Italian restaurant," Luisa said as she got out of the car, right after her father. They both came with the driver, Emilio insisted that Luisa accompany him

  
“Luisa, please don’t start" Emilio said impatiently.

  
“I was waiting for Italian food" Luisa observed," now I'm going to have to adapt the idea of eating here”

  
One of the manias that annoyed Luisa's friends in college, but Stella always said, "Anyone with high IQ always has these weird quirks, just accept"

  
“Okay, dear" Emilio replied, trying to be patient. "But now we can’t go to another restaurant, the reservation is already made and more people will come, the next dinner I'll give details of everything to you.”

  
“All right, so tell your assistant about the details, he calls sometimes “Luisa said.

  
“And I never liked it here" she muttered under his breath, Emilio looked away, ignoring what she said.

 

She couldn’t help it, and her dad should have gotten used to it.

  
Rafael arrived and was accompanied by his girlfriend number 100, aspiring model dressed Hervé Léger and shoes by Jimmy Choo. He complained that his father had interrupted his stay in Majorca because of a dinner.

  
Luisa didn’t like the way Emilio treated Rafael, but he also didn’t try to change his behavior, even with her he was unpleasant sometimes, not that she was the best daughter, but Luisa always chose to pay her own bills and avoid using the guarantee fund Emilio had created for her children and now she was struggling to remain sober.

  
"You're not ashamed, Rafael" Emilio began, "and today you won’t leave without listening to what I have to say.

  
Dad please, he brought his girlfriend, "Luisa said." I don’t think it's the best time.

  
If he's not ashamed to spend my money on her, then he will not mind listening to what I have to say.

 

You can talk, I was expecting it, "said Rafael.

  
“You're useless" Emilio began. "A grow man who hasn’t built anything, you don’t even have a plan.

 

“That’s no true. I plan to go to Bora Bora, next week.

 

“Bora Bora?” he asks. “Even your sister is on the right path” said Emilio, the waiter came over to serve the drinks “She’s not drinking and…

  
“No thank you " Luisa said to the waiter, refusing the champagne and interrupting her father." I'm newly sober and they say alcoholics, either end up in rehab, in jail or dead. I chose rehab.

  
“There is no need, to give them every single detail, "Emilio said, motioning for the waiter leave and turn his attention to Rafael. “ In any case you need a job.”

 

“No, I really don’t” Rafael refused the proposal, irritating Emilio.

 

You're lazy. You’re unmotivated. You are such a disappointment!

 

“Thanks, Dad. Its means a lot “Rafael lifted his glass, mocking his father's words about him.

 

  
Luisa thought her father's surprise might come soon, to ease the uncomfortable situation, but she didn’t know that everything would get worse when the surprise arrived.

 

Suddenly the brunette's stomach froze, she saw the majestic and red-haired figure of last night, entering the restaurant, hurrying toward the table she was with the family, then her father stood up and walked over to her.

  
“Oh my God,” she told herself, dumbfounded.

 

"Oh good, you made it" Emilio said, happy to see the redhead, who had not yet seen her.

  
“I’m so sorry, I’m late. Traffic was horrible, "she said, giving him a little peck on lips..

  
Then they both turned to the table, and Rose's gaze met hers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Rose's Plan

Do you know why criminals get caught? Lack of discipline. They don’t plan, they don’t prioritize, they don’t try to identify the threats that come with the opportunities and they get caught, falling into their own trap.

Rose wouldn’t be caught, because she had discipline to spare, she’d use her full potential, since once the plan was her own and everything was going as planned.

  
Today was the last day before her plan began, so she preferred to take the time to enjoy herself, it was a hot summer night, precisely the 4th of July holiday.  
There was a great bar in Fort Lauderdale where she could find a company for the night. It hadn’t been long since Rose had connected with a woman in Switzerland, she was different from the other people who had gone through her life, she exuded kindness, she was pure and good, and as the other people in Rose's life were cold, Meticulous and calculating, were people like her. Actually it was good, because there was no drama, scandals and fights for nothing.

  
When it came to relationship, normally human actions were unknown to her. And it was rather embarrassing when she left the Swiss woman, she broke the heart of the woman, who was crying non-stop and Rose wasn’t at all moved by the situation. No one would ever break Rose's heart, she couldn’t even imagine it happening.

  


  
Her mind was totally rational. She liked the power, the intimidated people close to her. Because she had discipline, the secret of the success of their business.

  
Rose arrived at the bar, full of anticipation, she knew about her attractive potential. She wouldn’t leave alone, choose someone who would show the kindness that made her feel good. Then the magic happened

Rose's gaze met the one of the brunette sitting in the bar, she seemed as interested as Rose. She had the gentleness in his gaze and a beauty that caught his attention, the kind of tangible beauty Rose so enjoyed.

  
The brunette was a recovering alcoholic, Rose didn’t expect that honesty, mixed with mystery and good humor. They both preferred go to somewhere else. Near the bar had great places to go with someone interesting.

  
"By the way, my name is Rose.

  
"Luisa," replied. Both walked towards the empty private garden, for everyone was on the beach waiting for the fireworks.

  
"Are you from Fort Lauderdale, Luisa?" Or are you just visiting?

  
"Visiting. I'm from Miami, I'm here for a family thing, not very important.

They were approaching the pool, and an inviting light reflected from her.

  
"We can sit there," Rose said, interrupting what Luisa was going to say, pointing to the edge of the pool. Luisa continued to talk about what she had come to do in Fort Lauderdale.

 “But I decide to come, because I’ll not stay in Miami for a while, so I couldn’t ignore it.

  
“ Where are you going?

 “England.

"Far away, I've been there a few times, great city.

  
"Yes, I love it," Luisa said, rather lively. "A medical conference.

"Doctor," Rose said, she had never been to a doctor before. "Good luck there.

They sat on the edge of the pool, taking off their shoes so they could soak their feet, and feel the coolness of the water on that hot summer night.

But you're from Fourt Lauderdale?" Or will you just stay for a while?"The weekend," she replied. "I’m trying to close this deal, but my heart is not in it.

  
She really was honest with the brunette, she was so comfortable, she saw no problem in venting with her. Luisa moved closer to Rose, who could feel the vibrations of the brunette's body close to her.

  
Then Rose kissed her. An intense kiss. They paused for a second in an exchange of glances, and kissed again more intensely, bodies fitting into a perfect choreography. At the hands of Luisa parading around her shoulders undressing her red dress, leaving the skin shows, revealing the breasts through the bra, Rose facilitating the work of Luisa, yearning for the hands of the brunette in her body..

  
Now half-naked, the dress left by the side, Rose helped Luisa with her dress, she also wanted to feel Luisa, have her completely. They didn’t mind being in a place that could be caught at any moment

  
Rose moaned as she felt Luisa's lips on her skin, with involuntary kisses on her lap, allowing Luisa to undress her bra and and get a better view of her boobs.

"You look so beautiful," said Luisa, kissing Rose again. Rose moaned, giving Luisa more openness.

  
"I want to see you too, Luisa, you're beautiful."

Luisa smiled, and jumped into the pool, pulling on her panties and tossing away. "Why don’t you join me?"

So Rose totally undressed and joined Luisa.

Suddenly Luisa pushed her to the pool wall, and kissed her again, then Rose leaned her legs on Luisa, thrusting her hands into his shoulders, when Luisa again spread kisses over his neck. She moaned, and didn’t want Luisa to stop, for her surprise, the brunette who was in charge, something not very common for her, but she didn’t care.

  
Then Luisa put her fingers inside Rose, and she managed not to scream, she almost forgot that they were both exposed in a pool outside. She just moaned.

” Yes, please don’t stop.”

Rose's hands worked on Luisa's breasts, she loved touching them, and feeling her stiff nipples begging for his touch. The bodies in perfect harmony, being carried into ecstasy, both panting. Rose felt the climax coming.

"That night could last forever," Rose said.

"I really wanted that," Luisa said.

“So you want? The redhead asked maliciously, shifting his position and pressed Luisa to the side of the pool.

"So now, it's my turn to have you. And the night was far from over.

 

2

Rose was irritated and impatient, she should have gotten the call, and she was late for the future bridegroom's dinner, because the transit was horrible. The phone rang suddenly, the call she expected.

  
"So...

"Sorry," said the voice on the phone. "I had a problem and I couldn’t call earlier.

  
"It's better not repeat it next time," she said irritably.

"Because you’ll not have it next time, will you? RO-SE . Isn’t that what we want?"

  
"Yes, but know that you have a debt with me." And you know the way I want to charge.

 "The debt I never asked to have and you wouldn’t let me pay. You forced me to make that deal with you through threats.

  
"I don’t know why you're complaining," Rose said. "If everything happens as I planned, the debt is forgotten and this is going to be the last time we're going to talk.

 “I hope so. Because I have nothing to do with your business, and with anyone in your family. So I hope Elena and Derek or the cops never come after me - the voice is both annoyed and worried at the same time - Because if they catch me, and you need my services….. YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE TO HELP YOU!  


"I'm not stupid, Elena and Derek don’t know anything about you," Rose said. "Don’t worry, you're safe.

 "I hope the code is never fired, and may this be goodbye.

  
"So we agree," said Rose, already approaching the restaurant. "Bye."

The line went off and a part of his plan was already made. The most important thing would happen now.

  
Rose was shocked for a second, almost destabilizing. What are the chances of the woman last night being Luisa, Emilio's daughter? He didn’t say much about his children, but whatever she knew, would never have imagined it to be the same person.

  
“Hey kids, this is Rose.” Emilio's satisfaction was clear.

 Rafael stood up with his girlfriend.

 I’m Rafael, nice to meet you. This is my girlfriend Kelly.”

  
"Nice to meet you," Kelly said, greeting Rose with a kiss on the cheek. "Beautiful dress.

"Thank you," said. She played the happy girlfriend wanting to captivate the children in order to be accepted. Although she knew that Emilio didn’t care about his children's opinions.

Rose was nervous, but struggled not to show her real situation, and now it was time for Luisa, who was already waiting for the presentation.

 "This is my daughter Luisa," said Emilio. Luisa didn’t have the subtlety of Rose, and her discomfort with the situation was clear.

  
They greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek and Rose could smell Luisa as they approached, a scent that made her think about last night and yearn for those moments again.

 "Nice to meet Luisa." Luisa forced a simple smile. She avoided looking into Rose's eyes.

 Everyone sat down again.

"I’m glad to finally meet you, thank you for having me."

"Our pleasure is ours," said Rafael. "Maybe now, my dad will return all attention to you."

Emilio cleared his throat and laughed shortly after, pretending to be amused at Rafael's remark.

  
"You came in the best of times, Rose. Luísa is a doctor and is going to a very important medical event, one more reason to toast today.

 “Congratulations, Luisa. What is your area?”

“OB/ GYN”

” Good, good luck there, I hope everything goes well.

  
"Thank you, Rose," a brief reply and no direct contact.

"And you Rose?" What do you do? Kelly asks.

"I'm a lawyer, it was actually." To the Solano’s family, Rose was a lawyer. "But I've been out of practice not long ago.

  
"Did something bad happen?" Rafael asked curiously.

 “No, but lately I had to deal with a lot of pressure and I thought I'd better take a break, maybe I'll come back one day.

"I met Rose, shortly after she stopped practicing," Emilio said. "It couldn’t be more timely, we've had a great time since then.

 “Emilio's been really good to me."And I hope you're good for Rose too.""That's fine too me," said Rafael, and Luisa shrugged."Let's ask, then, I'm hungry and I think we all are," Luisa commented cutting the subject, If she could, she would run away from that place.

  
But worst of all, it was to find Luisa was past, but Rose still felt a tension there, something that could ruin everything. She couldn’t t let Luisa tell Emilio what had happened, if she did, all her efforts would be worthless. She needed to talk to Luisa and demystify the impression the brunette would have of her from there. Luisa was her final card for the perfect plan.

  
"Excuse me," said Luisa, getting up after dinner. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Don’t delay dear," Emilio said. "I have another announcement to make.

Rose was following Luisa's footsteps in disguise. This was the time to corner the brunette and make herself forget what had happened.

Seeing the brunette coming back, Rose excused herself and headed toward Luisa, and pulled her behind a column as they met on the way.

“You’re dating my father?!”

“Please, lower your voice.”

“What about last night?”

“It was a mistake. I really, I do have feeling for him”

“Argh! “ Luisa was very annoyed with all that.

 

“It’s getting serious.”

“Look, I just…I, I think I needed to be with a woman, one last time you know? Just get it out out of my system.”

“Yes, I get it.”

“I mean, I have a girlfriend anyway. Her’s names is Allison, and she loves to have sex in bathrooms.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

  
At that moment Luisa looked directly at Rose, without avoiding it. Then Rose came closer, and Luisa thought she was going to kiss her.

“You have some mashed potatos on your shirt “ said Rose, cutting the weather.

  
"You know, I'm confused, I really don’t know what to do, maybe tell the truth to be the best," Luisa said, despairing Rose again.

“Luisa, please. Don’t say it, everything is doing so well, we really are liking each other. Promise me you will not tell your father about us.”

“Okay, I won’t tell, I promise. He looks happy and I don’t want to ruin it.”

"Thanks for understanding," she said relieved. "I really want it to work, and I swear none of it will happen again.

  
Luisa nodded, but said nothing more after that, both returned to the table. And Emilio can give his announcement so long. Pulling out a small box of his blazer, opening and exposing an 18k engagement ring of white gold with the diamond that attracted attention by its delicacy.

  
“Will you marry me? He asked, full of hope.”

Rose brought her hands to her mouth in a gesture of surprise. She smiled at the people at the table. Rafael seemed calm and not surprised, Kelly was enjoying watching the situation, and Luisa didn’t know how react.

"I do." Rose held Emilio's hand and the ring fit perfectly. Rose got what she wanted. A marriage with the millionaire Emilio Solano. She had everything ready now, and tomorrow she would put all her plan into practice.

  
**2 MONTHS LATER**

Rose was sitting on the edge of the bed, getting ready to go to sleep, she would respond to Emilio's conversations with few words while he was in the bathroom and talked to her about her day. He had returned to the room now, and she rolled her eyes at his presence, but when he looked back at her, Rose just smiled. She put the cell phone on the mute and went inside the covers.

"I'm so tired," she said. "I just want to sleep now.

No chance of wanting to extend the night, she just wanted to sleep and forget that the future husband was there. Emilio looked a little frustrated, but didn’t protest just to join her, under the covers, took control and turned off the light, leaving only the lamp illuminating the room.

  
"Rose, there's something I wanted to talk about. You go to Paris the day after tomorrow to decide some wedding details.

 "Yes, I was busy during the summer, with all this routine change," replied. "Now I have to do everything in a hurry. I hope you're not upset.

"Not at all, and I'm sorry I couldn’t help you with that, but I spoke to Luisa earlier and asked her to accompany you."

  
"Oh, honey, you didn’t have to worry. I don’t want to bother Luisa.

“Bullshit, she agreed and will meet you in Paris. It's going to be good for both of you, after dinner Luisa went straight to London and you haven’t talked since then, so this is the opportunity for you to get closer.

"As you wish, it's a good idea, I'm sure we'll both get along" said.

Rose and Luisa together in Paris.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm little insecure about posting the story in english because it is not my native language. So I'll thank you very much if someone tells me how my translation is going.   
> Thanks for reading. Until the next chapter


	3. Paris

Luisa hadn't been drinking for almost four months, the London season with Alison helped her stay on track, she was already thinking keep living in England, but although Alison had enjoyed London she would rather go back to Miami.   
Deep down, Luisa knew that this whole desire to stay was a way to escape from Rose.

  
"What are you thinking?" Alison asked. "Frankly Lu, you have been in any other world, since we arrived. Something wrong?

  
"It's okay," she replied. "Only lost in my own thoughts, nothing important."

  
In those moments, Luisa thought of the redhead and the night of July 4, even struggling to get it out of her head.

  
"Okay. But now you're coming sleep with me, or are you going to get lost in your thoughts?" Tomorrow I'm going back to Miami.

She smiled and Luisa starts to kiss her, so the phone rang and rang. 

“Just ignore”

"I can’t," Luisa said as she looked down at the phone and saw Emilio's picture on the screen. "It's my father, if I don’t answer, he might think I'm drinking"

  
"Then answer it," she complained.

“Hi Dad”

  
“Good night dear, how are you?

“Great, and I'll go back to Miami soon.

"Are you busy this week?"

  
"No, just an important lunch next Sunday.

“Good, because I have a request to make. 

“What? She asked curiously.

  
“Unfortunately I couldn’t help Rose with the wedding and she didn’t have much time during the summer to start planning, and everything will be kind of rushed. So she's going to Paris the day after tomorrow to organize everything, and I'd really like you to join her. I don’t want her alone at this very important moment.

  
"I don’t know, dad.“ Doesn’t she have a friend who can help her? 

"I don’t think so, that's why I need you now, I want you to be her godmother." Luisa was sure that was not a good idea.

  
"And you two would spend time together, which would make me very happy."

“ All right, Dad, I'll help. You're right we'll be a family now, it'll be good for both of us.  So bizarre, it seemed like a telenovela.

  
"Thanks sweetie, I don’t know how to thank you ... and don’t think about saving, I want all the best for my two favorite women.

  
Luisa laughed disconcertedly. “It's agreed, but now I need sleep.”

“Good night dear”. Luisa closed the call.

  
“So”

"I'm going to Paris to help Rose plan the wedding, my father promoted me to her godmother.”

  
"And why doesn’t she have a godmother?"

"I don’t know, and I will not ask either, i think I can do this. Why you don’t come with me Ali? 

“No way, it would be cool because it's Paris, but I have to go to Miami.

“Cheer up Lu, maybe Rose won’t be that bad.”

"Maybe it's not bad, quite the contrary. 

"But enough of this talk, I'm leaving tomorrow and I want to continue where we left off. 

Luisa kissed Alison again. 

2 

  
Paris the light city, unlike most Rose wasn’t so surprised to be there, she found the city incredibly beautiful but had been there so many times that the city didn’t dazzle her, although it was pleasant to visit it. The redhead didn't care much about marriage, but she supposed to play the role of the woman fulfilling the dream of getting married, Rose wanted to stand out among the Miami socialites, so nothing better than hiring Juliette Burnier the best wedding ceremonialist.

She was even quiet a few days ago, but Emilio asked Luisa to accompany her, and Rose didn’t know if she was euphoric or desperate about the situation. She still remembered every detail of the night she had spent together with the brunette.

"Breakfast is served from 7 to 10a.m," said the receptionist at the end of the check-in. "We wish you a good stay” 

“Thank, and one more thing. Can you check for me if  Dr. Luisa Alver is staying here?”

  
The girl consented, checking on the computer but a moment later she said no.

  
“Thanks" she said, and went upstairs to the bedroom.

Rose had stayed at the Ritz, she had always stayed there when she went to Paris. She also checked the Solano’s record, and they always stayed there too.

  
Rose wondered now if Luisa was staying at another hotel or simply gave up on going to Paris to avoid her. Anyway, she would get in touch with the brunette as soon as she arrived in the room to find out what had happened.

Did Luisa think of her as much as she thought of Luisa during the summer? Or the brunette get over it and the night of July 4th meant nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very short because I was busy at work ( end of the billing period), but I'm already working on the next chapter.   
> Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think, this is very import to me.


	4. Monte Carlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a long time

Luisa thought calling Rose when she arrived in Paris, she knew where the redhead was staying so she preferred to change hotels and stay at Le Grand, the less contact with the redhead, better. Her phone rang and it was the person she was trying to avoid.

“Luisa?”  
“Hi, Rose? All right?”  
Yeah, I called to see if you're already in Paris, or are you still in London?  
"I'm in Paris, I arrived this afternoon," she replied. "I'm staying at Le Grand, where are you?" She asked knowing where the redhead was staying.  
“At the ritz”.  
"I was going to call earlier, but I was totally lost in the schedules.  
"I just arrived, I asked for you at the front desk and they said you weren’t here, so I decided to call.  
"I gave my word that would come, and we'll be family now, so this doesn’t have to be a problem.  
"I agree, and thank you for coming."  
A sharp silence crossed the line.  
"So what time tomorrow?" Are you meeting any ceremonialists?  
"Yes, I'm scheduled with Juliette Burnier shortly after lunch. So what do you think to have lunch at the hotel restaurant and from here to the meeting?  
"That's fine for me, until tomorrow."  
"Thank you, Luisa."  
The line cut, and Luisa closed her eyes, she was euphoric but afraid, wanted at that moment to be with Rose, to feel it again.

"What can I do for you, Mademoiselle?"  
"I think you have a reservation in the name of Solano or Miss Rose, I don’t remember her last name."  
"Yes, we have reservations on behalf of the Solano, over here.  
“Merci”  
Then Luisa saw the redhead in a green dress, further enhancing her beauty, sipping the drink, and tossing her hair in a mesmerizing movement, then she looked at Luisa and smiled, the brunette smiled back, her heart pounding.  
"She's there," Luisa said to the hostess, "Merci.  
Luisa.” Rose said, standing up and greeting the brunette with a kiss face.  
“Thank you for coming and sorry your father asked you to come, I didn’t ask....  
"It's okay, I know you didn’t it.  
"I was afraid of your reaction, after what happened ... between us.  
Luisa was also afraid of what might happen, but decided to take a deep breath.  
"It was one night, that's all, it's been months, and my dad will never know," she said, trying to keep track of the situation. "Alison and I are doing well, and you and I are two adults we're going to deal with this week.  
I agree. I mean it's something we cannot forget, but it's possible to deal with it, to be our secret.  
The waiter approached, the redhead asked for turkey in the foie gras sauce, Luisa asked the same.  
"So how was England?"  
"Well, I love congresses, and Alison has learned a lot, and most importantly ... I don’t drink for four months.  
"I'm very happy for you, Luisa," she said gently, staring at her with those two sparkling blue stones, the brunette wanted to kiss her right there, but she remembered that she was an adult and should handle the whole situation correctly.  
"So ... excited to the meet?" Luisa asked.  
"Very," She lied. "I can‘t wait to meet Juliette.  
____________________________________________________________

WHAT?!” Rose said in an exalted voice, and irritated  
I came from Miami to here, to you tell me that she went to Monte Carlo last night?”  
"Calm Rose, the girl isn't have blame.” Said Luisa, trying to soothe an extremely irritated redhead, after Juliette's assistant said that the ceremonialist wouldn't receive her, due to a trip to Monte Carlo.  
“I understand, lady…  
"You don’t understand, I spoke to Mrs. Burnier and I accepted all the damned terms and all of you disrespect me in that way. I cannot tolerate.  
Luisa was surprised, Rose spoke in a calm, but somewhat menacing tone.  
“I'm a godmother, I have to help solve this. " she thought and start say it. “Well, Mrs. Chermont, the bride here is right, we all have a schedule to keep, what Mrs. Burnier did without having warned us isn't an easy thing to accept.  
“Meanwhile, we have a suggestion for you.  
“What? Rose asked. "What wonderful suggestion do you have to offer me?" Since that your ceremonialist, who say it is the best decided to leave.  
“A trip to Monte Carlo?”  
Monte carlo? I hate Monte Carlo.” Rose said it.  
"How can you hate Monte Carlo?" Luisa asked in surprise at Rose's statement.  
"Well, Mr. Burnier, wants to meet you in Monte Carlo," said the assistant. "We will pay all expenses, and on Thursday we will continue our preparations here in Paris.  
Monte Carlo, with everything paid? Luisa asked cheerfully.  
"It's the least we can do, no way we'd leave a stranded customer, so Mrs. Juliette wants to meet you in Monte Carlo, we'll still give the ladies an invitation to enjoy the charity event after the meeting."  
"I don’t want to go to Monte Carlo” Rose said, really that was the last place in the world she could show up. "Tell your boss it's impossible.  
The Assistant somewhat surprised by the refusal of Rose, and tried to convince the redhead but once.  
“Miss Solano, we’re very sorry, but it is a very important event, until the royal family will be all present, we are ashamed to have been irresponsible with this, but either it is the trip to Monte Carlo or a refund. "Okay," Luisa said, "it's the only week we have to plan this.  
"No "I said I can’t go to Monte Carlo.  
"Why you can’t go?" Are you cometed a crime or something there? - Luisa said  
Crime? No! course no” Replied Rose.  
“So we go to Monte Carlo, say that you hates such a city isn’t a convincing motive, it's less than 2 days” Luisa was excited.  
"So I can confirm the trip?" The assistant asked.  
Yes."I love Monte Carlo, the last time I went there I got so drunk that I do not remember anything, when I realized it, I was in Bratislava. Lucky my dad was in the Czech Republic and he helped me.  
A comic relief ran through the room, and Rose seemed to be relenting.  
"But I'm sober for four months, so it won’t happen this time."  
“I accept the proposal, and I hope everything goes perfect or this story doesn’t end here.  
“Thank you very much for understanding, I will advise Mrs Burnier of your decision. The driver will pick you up at the hotel tomorrow at 8:00 a.m., it will be a private flight for you to arrive at the meeting at 11:00 a.m.  
"Thank you, Miss Chermont," said Louise.

"What a lack of respect," Rose complained when outside the building. "The wish I had was ...  
Hey, calm down, it's all settled, warmed up," Luisa said. "At least we go a trip to Monte Carlo, I'm sure it never happened.  
"I don’t care about Monte Carlo, and I hope my time goes there fast, I'll try to calm myself down.  
"Great, now you need to rest.  
Rose took a deep breath, she had to stay calm, for a moment she saw another problem disrupting her plan, which could not go wrong, the holiday had already been serious enough.  
"Sorry, I almost got out of control, it won’t happen.  
"I'll walk with you to the hotel, it's only a block away, I'll take a cab from there."  
There was a certain tension, during the walk to the Ritz, they didn’t talk much about it, and Luisa didn’t wanted to enter with the redhead, just said good-bye with a faint smile, and headed for the taxi route parked in the front of hotel.  
_____________________________________________________________

 

After the flight, the driver took Rose and Luisa to the office of Juliette Burnier in Monte Carlo, the meeting was quiet, Luisa advised Rose to deal calmly with the situation, because now everything would be solved. "So it's decided, classic decor, white and red roses, great choice, subtlety and charm at the same time," said Mrs. Burnier. "You hired the best ceremonialist.  
"After what happened, that was the least you could have done.  
“My apologies again.  
"But you gave us Monte Carlo," Luisa said, trying to break the ice.  
“Oh! We have one more surprise, if it is to your liking, Mrs Solano. Elie Saab will be at her atelier in Paris on Saturday, if you wants it she will be available.  
"I'll think about it," Rose said, trying not to give in to the offer.

The meeting was over, Rose and Luisa were taken to the Hotel de Paris.  
"I'm convinced that, losing the meeting in Paris, it was really lucky. the woman is pulling her sack, and I don’t think she does it to everyone."  
"Luisa, would you do thought that apart from Paris, I'll came to Monte Carlo with you?"  
Rose stared at Luisa, who was paralyzed for a moment, almost her feelings came to the surface, but she couldn't show.

The car parked, and the brunette jumped out of the car. A double suite was waiting for them. "What a wonderful sight I've never seen from here before," said Luisa, dazzled.  
"I could live here forever.  
"Your father would come after you," Rose said. "And we have an event in five hours.  
"Then you'd better have something to eat," Luisa said, "starving."  
"I'll do it right now. 

After eating, Luisa wanted to take a stroll around the city. Ride which Rose refused, repeated that she was so happy to be there and strolling was the last thing she wanted.  
Then Luisa went down by herself.  
The first thing that went through her mind was to buy Alison a gift, she was distracted by the excitement of the city, it was certainly because of the event and there were still tourists.  
She accidentally bumped into a young beautiful woman.

"Pardon," the girl replied.  
"No problem," Luisa said,  
"I was distracted by all the excitement.”It's the event today, and at that time there are still many tourists, so the city is very lively.  
"Are you from here or are you just visiting?"  
"I can say that I am from here, my mother was born here, and practically the whole family, but I born in England.  
“I'm from Miami, my name is Luisa. Dr Luisa Alver - I am Amelia Spencer, and I will be a doctor too. I do medicine at Yale.  
"Last week I was at a medical conference in London.  
“I had plans to go but I promised to help the event so ...  
“Oh! There is this event so I have to hurry, and buy the gift for my girlfriend Alison, she can’t come and I have to go back to get ready. Funny I came here, a long story actually.  
"Why?"  
"My father is getting married again and made me the godmother of the wedding and help his bride with the preparations.” Luisa began to tell the story she had experienced with Rose to a person she had just met, well she didn’t tell the love interest part.  
How crazy! then you and your future stepmother came to Monte Carlo, very funny.” said Amelia. “See you at the party Luisa.  
"Yes, and I'll introduce you to my future stepmother."  
“Good luck with the present to your girlfriend.

___________________________________________________

 

"I think Pierre's going to be at the event," Luisa said as Rose walked out of the closet ready for the event.  
"Who is Pierre?" – Rose asked, going to the balcony  
“Only a friend of mine and Raf - Rose approached Luisa who was on the porch - That yacht, the biggest one, can you see?  
"Yes," she said, looking at the dock where several yachts were docked.  
"It's his, and he's always at those events.  
"And what about that?"  
"He always gets on top of me," Luisa said, smiling, "even though I like what he likes"  
Rose laughed.  
“Come on, the driver is waiting.  
“ And I made a friend today, she’ll be on the event so, you gonna met her.  
"What does she call it?"  
"It's a surprise, but I know you'll like her"

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
